


This other side

by Solussin



Category: Eugeo/Kazuto, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Yujikiri - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo being a bit of a sadist, Eugeo/Kirito - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut, SubmissiveKirito, Sword Art Online - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solussin/pseuds/Solussin
Summary: It was obvious, from the moment Eugeo had touched him he had made it loud and clear what he wanted from Kirito.*I can’t believe I wrote this, but enjoy.*
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159
Collections: Yujikiri/ Eugeo and Kirito





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is my first story and I hope you like it! Please tell me below what you think about it!
> 
> If you want me to add the actual lemon hit the kudos button please! ^^

Kirito had known all along, well...it was quite obvious. Eugeo wasn't always the best at hiding things from him, especially when it was practically spelled out all over his face.

lately, Eugeo had seemed to have an odd fascination with seeing Kirito in anguish. If he hurt himself, Eugeo would stare at him with those seemingly innocent green eyes , mouth slightly agape before returning to whatever he was doing as if nothing happened. Even with training, if he was taking a break he would pretend like he was surveying the area when he was really watching him. 

Kirito wasn't used to people surprise dropping in on him in the middle of his nap, so he‘d made sure the lights were off and the door closed so people could at least get the hint. Eugeo though, hadn't. 

he heard a soft knock on his door as he moved around on his bed to try to get comfortable. He pulled his blanket up higher, hoping the knocking would go away.

Yeah he might've slept a lot, but lately he was training harder than usual for the upcoming tournament happening next year, so he deserved every last bit of it. it seemed like forever ago when he came here with Eugeo to become an Integrity Knight. even still, sometimes he wondered if things would always be this way, would he ever return to his real life, see the real world again. If he ever wanted to see it again, he knew he had to win the tournament, become an Integrity Knight, and help Eugeo get Alice back. he sighed as he rolled over, closing his eyes. he knew enough about this world but not enough to find the answers he was looking for. right now he needed to focus on the tournament. If he was going to win at firsthand, he needed to make sure he stayed fresh with his sword and sleep.

after all, him and Eugeo promised each other they would win it together. 

"Kirito?" A soft male voice interrupted, snapping Kirito out of his internal monologue on winning and promising before shifting his eyes to the door. "Oh, hey Eugeo, what's up?" 

"C-can I come in?" 

_'Why does he need to come in?'_ Kirito wondered, furrowing his brows before stretching his arms to yawn a bit. Surely it couldn't be urgent enough to just say it outside of the door, right? But being the nice person Kirito was, especially to his best friend, he decided to let him in. Napping would have to wait after all. 

He heard Eugeo clear his throat faintly and now Kirito was sure he was nervous. "You don't have to—"

"No, no, it's okay, you can come in" 

"O-okay..."

Kirito watched as Eugeo entered the room, instantly shutting the door behind him all the while avoiding eye contact with Kirito. He walked to the center of the room clasping his hands together before moving his eyes to the floor. 

‘ _Why is he so nervous?’_ Kirito thought. He was practically sweating and wouldn’t look at him. Kirito didn't know if he should've been confused or what. 

Kirito shook off the notice before rolling over to stare at Eugeo again. "What's up?" 

Eugeo shifted his foot a little, glancing up to meet Kirito's eyes once before looking down again. "U-uh...I'm fine—and you?" Kirito watched as Eugeo's eyes briefly went down on Kirito's neck all the way to the blanket over him. ‘ _Why is he looking at me like that?’_

 _”_ I’m okay.”

"R-right...U-uhm.....well—I was wondering if..." Eugeo's bangs covered his emerald eyes a little as he looked away, blush only increasing the more Kirito stared at him. It was quite obvious what he wanted. It would explain any physical interaction they ever made in the last week left Eugeo all flustered and his eyes darken a bit with an unusual glimmer what looked to Kirito, hope.

Kirito wasn't so sure if he was comfortable with that. Comfortable with Eugeo, his best friend acting like this. He never acted like this before, and Kirito had thought Eugeo would be the last person to think that way.

but then again looks could be deceiving. 

"—I-i was wondering if—"

Kirito stared at his best friend, waiting for his response patiently. "I-I want you Kirito! I-I want you to rely on me!" 

So he was right about the wanting part, but why would he have to rely on him? What was he getting at? Still, the confession made him a little embarrassed. Kirito looked away with a huge blush evident on his face as Eugeo breathed deeply, seemingly relieved that he had gotten what he wanted to say off his chest.

"A-and...I—I would like to....uh—touch—" Eugeo's voice faded a bit off, hoping that Kirito o would pick up the hint. 

Eugeo never asked for anything, so maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. just this once, he would let Eugeo lose, just out of curiosity and also to end Eugeo’s persistent obvious signs of horniness whenever they came into contact. 

Kirito could feel his cheeks heat up again at the thought before patting the bed next to him. "Come sit next to me Eugeo.”

Eugeo took a seat next to him, slowly regaining his composure. For some reason he seemed oddly confident and different then the flustered boy a couple of seconds ago. Not only that, Kirito glanced at Eugeo from the side noting how close they were. He had intentionally sat directly next to him, Kirito knew Eugeo wasn’t stupid, so he had to had some reason to do this. Probably to get him aroused or make himself more noticeable. was he toying with him?

"Fine....I'll let you do what you want Eugeo" Kirito declared, turning to Eugeo. "But only for an hour, then I'm back to sleeping, okay?"

Kirito could've sworn Eugeo smiled before masking it to confirm his suspicion. "No problem at all." That was oddly polite not to mention quick. 

"Also..."

”hmm?”

Kirito turned his attention to Eugeo, still blushing from his confession. Suddenly loosing the confidence to talk about something so intimately, He bit his lip. "I've never really done this before..." 

Eugeo gently put his hand on the side of Kirito's face, giving him the warmest smile that warmed his core. That beautiful smile that melted all of his worries and problems away when he needed it, that smile that became one of Kirito’s favorite thing about his best friend. "That's why I'm taking the lead, I can help you Kirito. You don't have to worry." 

“Wait...taking the lead? Oh—I just thought—“

“Hmm?” Eugeo brought his hand back down to rest on Kirito’s lap and he couldn’t help but shudder from the contact. “Oh no! I...I—Uh wanted to take the lead,” he glanced at Kirito in a quiet pleading way. “If that’s fine with you.”

Kirito blushed, a little taken aback from Eugeo’s politeness yet bold answer. He thought they both were going to initiate it, not just him. He swallowed the large lump that seemed to form in his suddenly dry throat. ‘ _Somehow, I’m going to regret this decision.’_

A little unsure, he nodded. "O-okay.." 

Eugeo smiled at him before pressing him gently back onto the bed to climb on top of him slowly. He slid his hands up Kirito’s chest to rest on his shoulders before rubbing them in circular motions. "Now...just relax." He said almost in a whispered hush, kissing Kirito’s suddenly damp forehead as he threw back his head a little to let out a low groan from Eugeo kneading his shoulders steadily. They hadn’t even done anything yet and he could feel himself relax under his soft touch. Eugeo gripped his shoulders, watched him with adoration, eyes analyzing Kirito’s pained face.

Maybe this would be easier then he thought. After all, it was Eugeo, it couldn’t be too anything serious, right?

—————————————————-

Or so he thought.

Kirito cried out as he gripped the bedsheets tightly, clenching his teeth as perspiration gathered on his head. Eugeo kneaded and squeezed his member, wrapping his fingers around it to grip a little. He bucked a little unconsciously against his hand as Eugeo smiled.

He was going to lose it. Eugeo seemed to love watching Kirito writhe in pleasure, his green eyes lighting up every time Kirito muffled any moans threatening to escape his mouth and when he’d grip the bed to hold back any tears. His eyes stayed on Kirito’s as if it were waiting for him to break in anticipation, waiting for him to do what he exactly wanted. He wondered if the whole shyness act was even real in the first place or a trap Eugeo had been planning all along for him to end up giving in. 

"Mmm—E-Eugeo" Kirito groaned as Eugeo licked up his throat, his hand cupping his sack and member as he slid it between his fingers. he hid his face, ashamed that his body was reacting like this, let alone trembling from Eugeo's touch. But he was the one who gave him permission. He was the one who let him do all this, so why? 

“There there,” He gently reassured, cradling him a little as he continued to stroke his member. He shuddered and clenched Eugeo’s jacket, taking long deep gasps to choke back his moans as Eugeo ran his fingers up the shaft. Maybe he should’ve told him to stop, but part of him didn’t want Eugeo stop. Part of him liked this side of Eugeo, liked the inner freak he could so easily bring out while reassuring him and caressing him lovingly.

he kissed the side of Kirito's face, speeding up his hand movements as Kirito suddenly cried out again. How long had they been going at it now? He was beginning to grow a little dizzy, and the crying was becoming a bit draining for him.

Eugeo suddenly moved his arms, pulling back to flash him a reassuring smile. "Why are you hiding from me? There's nothing to be embarrassed about Kirito," he bent down to kiss him again, green orbs on his black ones, "and like I said before, I don't mind. 

Of _course_ he wouldn't mind, he was the one who wanted this in the first place. He wanted Kirito to be like this. Kirito groaned as Eugeo started to grind against him, slowly spreading his legs open while his tongue, flat up against the hollow of his throat, closed to suck roughly. By morning, Kirito was sure their would be a mark, he figured intentional.   
  


"I want to see it _all_ " he whispered as he squeezed his tip, gently pulling on it again as Kirito writhed under him. His thumb slid up and down the tip of his cock, squeezing and twisting with his other finger as Kirito inaudibly let out a cry. His breath hitched as Eugeo’s warm fingers continued to stroke him roughly yet gently, fast yet slow causing him to croak back a few moans. He glanced up, staring into his sea-green eyes as he panted softly. Those green eyes were different from the innocent ones he had seen before. It was the opposite of the calm, gullible, and adorable person he cared more then anything here. The same eyes he felt so reassured under and had grown used to him during his time here. The same eyes that made him forget about everything else.

The Eugeo before him wanted the Kirito that he himself locked years ago. Kazuto. Every wall he had built around himself, hoping that it would be impenetrable Eugeo effortlessly broke through. Instead of scorning him, he embraced everything Kirito wanted to hide. Instead of laughing at him, he accepted everything he tried so hard to hide away.

Eugeo pulled down his shirt before moving to his pants, causing Kirito to instantly reach for the blanket. Eugeo quickly got to it first and put it behind him before pushing Kirito onto the pillow below them. He cupped Kirito’s face again, leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Relax Kirito—I won't hurt you." 

should he have regret his decision? He turned to look at the clock 5:13. It wasn't even 6:00 clock yet and Kirito wondered if he should stop him. part of him wanted to be caressed and loved by Eugeo lovingly, it awakened a dormant side of him. for once not take the lead and just lay back and watch. Part of him always loved that about Eugeo, he would do anything for his best friend. But he would never admit that out loud.

Kirito felt Eugeo slowly pull down his boxers, his eyes slightly widening at his own semi boner before kissing Kirito. He wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss as he pushed his tongue flat against his.

Eugeo groaned, as he sucked on his tongue, nipping and biting at it gently before pulling away with a slight smack. “Your doing _so good_ Kirito” remarked Eugeo, as he started to thumb his nipples, his hot breath sending shivers down Kirito’s spine.

“ _Mmph_!”

”everything okay Kirito?“ he purred innocently. Kirito was almost sure if he wasn’t watching him he would smirk in satisfaction from his reaction.

As Kirito began to speak, his voice instead turned into a soft gasp as Eugeo slid his fingers around his member, latching his teeth onto his nipple once more. Kirito gritted his teeth as he came unexpectedly on both Eugeo and him. 

Kirito’s whole face turned beet red as he started to apologize but stopped as he watched Eugeo slowly move his tongue to lick the cum on his face. much to Kirito's disbelief as he stared at Eugeo now, his eyes were now clouded with a new kind of determination, causing Kirito to grip the sheets defensively as he tried to still his trembling hands from his recent organism. his eyes trailed down to his overflowing member before meeting Eugeo’s eyes who’s eyes were on something else. _No._

Eugeo put his hands on his face, pressing his semi-cum covered lips against his passionately. He could taste of saltiness mixing with his own as Eugeo rolled his tongue against his, locking and unlocking before breaking the kiss with a loud smack and moving infront of his member. before Kirito could object, Eugeo pinned his hand down, licking his lips as his hot breath fanned over his member while he made eye contact with Kirito. He flashed a seemingly innocent smile, baring teeth a little as Kirito shivered.

he wanted him to watch.

He knew Kirito was stubborn on doing stuff like this, let alone his pride crumbling before him, that’s why he did that. Kirito wasn’t the type to overly show physical affection let alone be so reliant and submissive. But this was Eugeo, his best friend, the one person in the world who he was close to besides Asuna, if not closer. The one person who seemed to see through the calm exterior and to the real him when like this. the boy who tried to hide his weaknesses by doing everything everyone else expected.

Eugeo breathed on his member, causing Kirito to buck upwards as he stared down at Eugeo who flicked out his tongue to wet his lips again. If he licked there he wasn't sure if he could keep his pride tog—

“no— _mm_!” Kirito hissed as something hot wrapped around his member, moving up and down, nipping on the shaft softly as soft gasps escaped its mouth.

He threw back his head, letting out a shaky breath then a guttural moan as he came fast in Eugeo’s mouth. he breathed heavily, watching as cum overflowed the sides of Eugeo’s mouth down his mouth. He slowly moved his tongue to lap up the remaining cum on his lips. “ _Kirito_...”

Before Kirito could register what was happening, Eugeo swiftly slipped his tongue back onto Kirito’s member, watching through half-lidded green eyes as his tongue made him almost immobile while pressing down on Kirito’s hand to ensure he wouldn’t object. “Stay still.” Kirito widened his eyes a little. If he wasn’t laying down he probably would’ve left the room in a hurry, away from Eugeo. He tried to push Eugeo back again as he sucked on his member, gently licking up and down before moving his teeth onto his sack. _No!_

"Holy!"Kirito jerked his body up as Eugeo sped up his ministrations before pulling away. Kirito cried incoherently as he gripped the sheets. How long had they been doing this? lifting his body off the bed to cum again, he collapsed back onto the sweat soaked bed. Eugeo lapped it up again before sitting back up to cup Kirito's sweaty face. 

“N-no more” choked Kirito as he covered his face with his hands. “No. _More_.”

This was too much, even for him. Eugeo had already seen enough, there was nothing else for him to see, nothing else Kirito didn’t want him to see. He still needed his pride regardless or not. He just thought Eugeo wanted him in that way but Eugeo seemed to be after something else. He seemed to stand by his word on wanting Kirito to rely on him. Did that mean he figured out he wasn’t really from this world? That he had a whole other life he knew nothing about?

Eugeo tilted his head innocently as he sat up. “You don’t want me to con-“

"I—I don't think I can do this anymore" Kirito croaked, arms firmly over his face. there was no way he could look at Eugeo after what just happened. His member still throbbed from earlier’s release as Eugeo’s feather like fingers slid across his arm, up his hands. "Yes you can, we haven't even gotten started yet.” 

"S-started?" Kirito said in disbelief. “W-we just did all that—“

He gripped Kirito before sliding off his own jacket and pants, dropping them onto his floor. Kirito couldn't help but notice his friend's sudden body change. but Eugeo had experience from cutting away at a tree and working out more then Kirito ever did. Not only that—

his eyes trailed back down his neck to his chest before stopping just above his neckline. his muscle had become more defined. He had definitely been training a lot harder then he expected. His eyes continued to roam his body until he met Eugeo's eyes again. Eugeo laughed before leaning in to kiss Kirito’s cheek. he caught him checking him out!

he turned his face to Kirito’s locking eyes with his. He could make out specs of gold aligning the pupils around his mesmerizing green eyes, illuminating in the light. Kirito had found it hard to look away as he breathed softly.  
  
“Now...” Eugeo smirked as he slid his finger up Kirito’s thigh, causing Kirito to shiver as he leaned in closely, his breath hot against Kirito’s ear. “Are you ready for what I’m going to do next, Kirito?”


	2. W-what do you mean if I’m ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it’s kinda short, but this is the lemony part! Hope you enjoy! (I’ll edit it again later)

This was it. The moment he needed to stop him. The part where he said he was ‘just joking’ and that he was just trying to see how Eugeo acted when in this state. but now since they seemed to be past that part, and because Kirito couldn’t find the words to stop Eugeo, things only escalated. As much as he tried to object it and convince himself he was experimenting to see what Eugeo meant, his body was loving every second of it. Every ounce of his touch caressing his skin.

Eugeo gripped his thighs as he wrapped them around his waist, causing Kirito to stifle a moan as Eugeo stopped. Kirito covered his face again, trembling as Eugeo reached down to kiss him. He slipped his tongue in before pulling away, panting.

"Kirito? I told you I was fine with everything" Eugeo gently pulled down Kirito's hands, pinning them above his head. "You don't have to hide from me..."

But he did because he was crossing boundaries Kirito had promised he’d keep up. As much as his head disagreed his heart screamed for it, pleading to let him stay under him and be touched and adored so lovingly like this.

He slowly uncovered his eyes, staring up at Eugeo who’s half-lidded eyes slightly opened from him crying. Not Kirito’s, Kazuto’s who was now completely helpless under him. Completely at his mercy. Not the enemy’s, not even Asuna’s, but his best friend’s. Eugeo brought his lips down to Kirito’s passionately, cupping his face gently before pulling away as he wiped the tears off his face. “

"Kirito, you don’t ever have to hide anything from me okay? I’ll love you no matter what, every part of you, so don’t ever feel like you can’t tell me what’s on your mind.” He nodded as more tears spilled from his coal-colored orbs as Eugeo pulled him into a tight hug.

maybe it was the warmth of his hug but all of sudden everything that he had pent up for years seemed to break through all of the impenetrable barriers set up to block everything out. All of the weight on his shoulders and reminders of his other life as the Black Swordsman didn’t haunt him anymore, and for once he felt like he could breathe. He could finally be free of everything and just let it out in-front of the only person who seemed to understand him more then anyone. The first person he had met here in this virtual reality, the first person to prove that fluctlights and humans in real life were the same and were all humans whether it be virtual or reality.

The only reason why he was still sane in this world.

“Im here alway—“

“I love you.” Kirito blushed deeply after a couple of seconds of registering what just fell out of his mouth. “W-wait! What I meant wa—“

Euge smirked as he cut off the rest of his words by pressing his lips against his. He sucked and nipped at his lips roughly before breaking the kiss to lift Kirito’s legs a little to wrap around his waist. Kirito cried out as Eugeo sucked on the shell of his ear while huskily purring."Please—I want to hear more Kirito.”

Kirito threw back his head in a startled yelp as he started thrusting slowly, hands firmly on his thighs to steady his movements. Kirito raked his nails into his skin as he took deep breaths, covering his mouth to attempt to muffle his cries before Eugeo bit down on the side of his neck roughly as he continued to thrust sensually let slow, heated yet passionate.

With a sharp intake of breath from the pain easing away, Kirito gently groaned."E-Eugeo".

Eugeo panted before kissing at Kirito's pectoral, sucking and pulling before letting go with a soft pop to smile up at Kirito. "I want to hear more of you Kirito, I want to see you over the _edge._ "

He began to gradually speed up, causing Kirito to gasp in pleasure while moaning and sobbing now in Eugeo's shoulder. "Ahh—s-st—oh—Eu— _Eugeo_ ~!"

His toes curled now as Eugeo stared down lovingly at him, his eyes staring into his very soul and every piece of vulnerability seen in him. "I love you too Kirito, by the way. This side of you is so beautiful...” Kirito hissed as Eugeo rocked his hips against his. "But you're holding back from me.”

Eugeo continued hitting his insides deeply as he grabbed his member, causing Kirito to sink his nails into his back, half pushing him away half trying to hold on from the overwhelming pleasure. Eugeo had firmly held him in place just to see his face, to see the vulnerability and pleasure he had tried so desperately to mask away flash across it in various ways as he cried out.

He wasn't sure what was happening anymore, all he knew was how good he made him feel, the soft talking, the warmth of his lips, and his skin against his. Every fiber of his being wanted him, wanted the boy he had cherished so dearly. Nothing else mattered right now. "...Kirito"

"Ah—ahh—wai—pleas— _ah_ — _Eugeo_!" Cried Kirito, as tears escaped his eyes while he gripped the back of his shirt with his hand to push Eugeo away. Eugeo caught it, kissing his hand before licking his fingers and sucking them as he locked eyes with Kirito. "You can't escape me, my love."

He thrusted upwards, each time getting deeper as he licked up Kirito's throat, tongue flat against it while Kirito sobbed in pleasure, his mind going blank as Eugeo smirked up at him, gripping his hip to buck upwards.

"That's right, show me Kirito. Show me _everything_."

“— _ah_!” drool seeped down his lips as Eugeo kept a steady grip on his hip and hand, tonguing his bottom lip as he watched in fascination Kirito do nothing but cry and tremble. That’s all he could do at this moment, let Eugeo pound away at him until he stopped. they both panted in sync as they both surrendered to each other, falling apart in each other’s arms as the other cried out passionately for the other. All the problems, all the insecurities, all of the secrets no longer plaguing them, but the pleasure of each other, the feeling of this moment.

Kirito sputtered incoherent words as Eugeo licked up the sweat off his throat to sink his teeth in before he came inside. They both fell down to the bed, panting heavily in each other’s arms. Before Kirito could attempt to move away, Eugeo wrapped his arms around Kirito and kissed him. he moaned as Eugeo tongue wrestled with him, hungrily lapping at his lips before pulling away to meet his eyes.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry if I went a bit over—”

“No, it’s—um....fine” Kirito said as he panted softly while clenching the blanket tightly. As much as he’d like to believe that, it wasn’t. Just a couple of minutes ago Eugeo was on-top of him, pinning him down while staring at him like he was some type of meek prey. Now he was back to normal, or so it seemed. It made Kirito wonder if he had a split personality with the way he acted and after today, he wasn’t sure if he would ever let Eugeo go ‘exploring’ again. He would have to look more into that once he had the chance but right now he just needed some time to think.

he let out a soft yawn as he slowly closed his eyes, clearing his mind of everything while drifting off to sleep with Eugeo. he would figure the rest out tomorrow. 

“Sweet dreams.”


End file.
